Harlequin
by gabo0
Summary: M/M BillBlaise. An unexpected meeting between two strangers on the most inadequate place. How things develop and one never saw it coming.
1. Ace of Diamonds

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: Known characters are Rowling's. Unknown (unexistent too) characters and plot are mine.**_

_**WARNING: slash (homosexual relationships). Can't handle it, press the back button because I don't like receiving destructive reviews. Thanks!**_

**NOTE 1: This is probably one of the most random pairings I've ever written about, but I liked it and I had too much free time. I'm sorry for not updating my other stories, but when inspiration comes for something you have to grab it. Unfortunately, she never comes when I try to update an on-going story.**

**NOTE 2: As soon as you start reading you'll realize I'm working with fanon!Blaise instead of canon!Blaise. I have nothing against the canon, but I've used (and loved) fanon!Blaise for so long that I simply couldn't write this story with the wicked evil twin from the books. I'm sorry to all his fans. This was written before Half-Blood Prince.**

**NOTE 3: I'm a Spanish speaker, so any grammatical/coherency mistake pointed out will be gladly received. If you want to be my beta, I'll be glad.**

**Spanish version: http : / / www . fan fiction . net / s / 3333997 / 1 /**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Title**: Harlequin

**Author**: GaBo0

**Pairing**: BillBlaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: An unexpected meeting between two strangers on the most inadequate place. How things develop and one never saw it coming.

**---------------------------------------------------- **

**Harlequin**

_By GaBo0_

**  
Ace of Diamonds**

Being Blaise Zabini wasn't the easiest thing in the world as some might have thought. After a traumatizing welcome ceremony at the start of his first year at Hogwarts, he wasn't very sure if he should thank some omnipresent being that no one remembered it or feel upset because nobody did. It had been seven years already and thankfully it was something that no longer kept him up at nights. If it had ever done it when he was still a child, now that he was becoming a young adult (if he could call himself that) his image wasn't as important as before and, at the same time, it was the most important thing for his survival.

How ironic

Seven years and countless accidents had leaded him to occupy a relatively important place on his social circle. Despite his quiet persona, his presence was acknowledged whenever he went. Taking into consideration that Draco Malfoy, one of the most influent people at the moment, was on his side, there was no reason to worry about petty things that had most of the Slytherin population pulling on their hair.

Since birth, he had been different from the rest of his generation. It was weird that, coming from an old and powerful pureblood family, he had no real home on the wizarding world. It was also strange that his mother had no marriage that lasted more than 4 years. During his whole life he had lived with four stepfathers and he was sure that, even having listened to his schoolmates complaining about their real parents, his mother's husbands had never reached the level of intimacy that is needed to have a healthy father-son relationship.

Not that they were bad at all. Actually, none of them had any other flaw that having married his mother. Because Blaise loved his mother; loved her more that any other thing in the world. He loved her as much as he hated her ways to _move_ in the world. After his father's death, his mother had started to have those fleeting marriages that everyone believed will last forever. Blaise wasn't very sure that this was an accurate version or the version some preferred him to believe.

Amina had always been, and always will be, the woman with whom Blaise could only dream to marry one day. Quiet and elegant, full of sly and smart comments, of calculating gaze and clear mind, with an insatiable hunger of knowledge, power and wealth. She was a woman that wanted to reach the top of her capacity during the brief time she was going to be on earth. For Blaise, that enthusiasm and perseverance that his mother put on her own perfectionism would be something that'll mark him forever, maybe unconsciously, for the rest of his life.

Since he was a kid he tried to be like his mother. If she held conversations with high-class people, he'd do it with their heirs. If she walked elegant and gracefully, he would observe her while he copied each and every one of her movements. This constant viewing of her allowed him to imitate and perfect the simplest techniques of seduction that she might use to the logic and calculation behind each one of her most intricate lies. He remembers Draco telling him that his way of moving around the place and talk with people always made him remember those uptight ladies that used to have tea at Malfoy Manor.

It was to be expected.

At Hogwarts, he was not so surprised when he heard the Sorting Hat whisper on his ear that the only place where his cunning and calculating personality would fit will be Slytherin. Although he hadn't heard a lot about Hogwarts before, he did know that that house was known for growing dark wizards with vicious personalities and love for the dark arts. This, far from repelling him, just made him curious and, on his way to Hogwarts, he had already decided to befriend a Slytherin even if he was not sorted on that house.

The next years had been a turbulence of never-ending events that occurred on shooting moments. His more-than-fast escalating on the social pyramid had been almost as brutal as his friendship with Draco. From being considerate a little less than a guy with some luck, he became the right hand of the heir of the wealthiest family on England. There were very few who dare stand against him.

Still, he had never really wanted his life to take that turn. Probably his mother would be very proud of him now that he was being invited to important social gatherings and was able to spend time with ambassadors and _socialités_. It was more than probable that her pride would dissolve when she learned he bedded some of them, most of them not being cute little girls his age.

Draco knew it and lost no chance to mock him about it. Blaise, with his exotic demeanour, always drew all the attention to himself instead of letting the Malfoy heir have it -traditional beauty seemed to be a little out of fashion lately. Blaise knew that his skin, as white as Draco's, seemed much paler against his dark reddish hair. He knew that his blue eyes seemed deeper surrounded by his long curved eyelashes. He knew his best angle and how to use it to get a drink from an old millionaire. And he also knew Draco was jealous.

Not that he should be, really, since he had a fiancée with whom he seemed to get along pretty well. Blaise, on the other hand, didn't intend to commit on a near future; so he had planned on enjoying his life and the privileges his wealthy lovers gave him until he eventually got bored of them. His mother, fortunately, was too busy with her own affairs to busy her mind with _his_ affairs -and thus she never saw the new and expensive acquisitions that popped into her son's room from time to time. Or, if she suspected, she had no courage to face him (which was not a possibility for Blaise since his mother was everything but a coward).

And so, little by little, the boy who always looked up to his mother as a role model had now the world practically at his feet like a huge colourful book, where the characters of the story danced around him with painted smiles of shiny colours and a landscape that opened up in front of him inviting and tempting. The cute child had now become an attractive young man. The taciturn and observing character had mutated into a sensual and calculator one. His eyes had filled with the ambition that her mother's black eyes reflected whenever she saw her new prey.

And it was that young man whom Bill Weasley met that night on that bar, hidden under the shadows that the barely illuminated walls projected over the dusty tables.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Summary**: A look into Blaise Zabini

**Monday, January 15****th****, 2007**

**----------------------------------------------------**


	2. Ace of Clubs

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: All the characters from the Harry Potter universe that appear on this story and on the seven books of the series are Rowling's.**_

_**WARNING: slash (homosexual relationships). Can't handle it, press the back button because I don't like flames. Thanks!**_

**NOTE 1: This was written before Half-blood Prince with fanon!Blaise.**

**NOTE 2: I'm a Spanish speaker, so any grammatical/coherency mistake that is pointed out will be gladly received. If you want to be my beta, I'll be glad.**

**Spanish version: http : / / www . fan fiction . net / s / 3333997 / 1 /**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Title**: Harlequin

**Author**: GaBo0

**Pairing**: BillBlaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: An unexpected meeting between two strangers on the most inadequate place. How things develop and one never saw it coming.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Harlequin**

_By GaBo0_

**Ace of Clubs**

The hood managed to cover his furious red hair, something that he was sincerely thankful for. After the discussion he just had with his family, he had no desire to meet any of them. It was highly improbable that they would bump into each other at a place like this, but he'd rather not find himself involved on a scene with his mother yelling at him while his father looked at him with despair and reproach.

Finally, he had decided he was angry at them. After all, they were supposed to be a united family who would support each other in the good times and the bad times. Apparently, the fact that he broke up with his fiancée was worse than the bad times. Not even with the upcoming war had they had such a big discussion. When it was a matter of life and death, they'd cope. When it was a matter of family ties and social commitments, discussions tend to escalate. Funny, since they were supposed to _not_ care.

Bill knew that the news hadn't been the best ones for his family though. His mother was eagerly waiting for the marriage of his older son, whereas his father had managed to form a nice amicable relationship with Fleur's father during one of those courtesy trips that were usually made before the wedding. His brothers were very excited about having such an upper class and distinguished aunt, and Bill himself had already grown used to the idea of listening to his own kids talking with that accent that only Fleur could make sound so nice.

However, what he had considered a crush-turn-to-love had proven to be no more than pure routine and admiration. Discussions became so frequent and the tension build up for so long that, in the end, both of them had a fight that turned everything upside down and sent him back to London with some French curses following him the whole time. His mother was very surprised when she saw him standing on their door, suitcase on hand and closed umbrella.

Unfortunately it was winter and the cold was unbearable far from a chimney. Still, he was not coming back to his parent's house per now. The room he had rented at the Hog's Head would suffice. He knew that, by renting a room at the Three Broomsticks or the Leaky Cauldron, he'd be an easy target to track. He also knew his mother and his almost-mother-in-law would hunt him down until he decides to take Fleur to the altar.

It was because of this that he stayed hidden on his room, surrounded by a comfortable silence most of the time, thinking about everything done and planned with his ex-fiancée as a very nice dream that ended up faster than expected. And it really was expected since Bill, open minded as no one else on his family, was going to look out for another bed at some point. Another bed that'll receive him with arms wide open; a bed of unmade sheets and masculine odour.

His stomach reminded him how hungry he was once again and he decided it was time to go downstairs and scan the place for a while. Some food wouldn't do any harm and, even though the place was not the most hygienic or pleasurable in the world, he knew firewhisky here was much better than the one served in any other establishment.

The stairs were too narrow for his taste, but he made it safe to the first floor. The shadows had taken over the place and had become part of the decoration. The bar looked like a Halloween postcard mounted in the middle of a Christmas town. The front contrasted brutally with the whiteness of the villa, but aesthetic was the last thing the owner (and Bill, at the moment) was thinking.

He walked through the tables having peeks of their occupants and trying to keep his face under the hood all the time. He took a sit on a stool, getting as comfortable as he could on the leather thing, and asked for a double firewhisky on the rocks. The man attending the place, an old guy with brusque aspect that was constantly cleaning the glasses with a mop that seemed to need a wash itself, nodded and disappeared in search of the liquor.

A bitter wind run through the place and shook his hood off his head. Out of reflex, he turned around in the direction of the wind and saw a tall thin figure get in the bar. The newcomer was wearing a black long travelling cloak Bill swore was like the ones Hogwarts students used during the winter. He was surprised that a Hogwarts student was authorized to wonder through that part of the villa. On the other hand, he thought that maybe the stranger wasn't a student after all but a fugitive -since he hadn't seen any other student during his whole time there.

Because of the long locks that curled out of the hood, Bill assumed the student was indeed a girl. Said girl took a sit on a far away table, one of the most hidden by the shadows. Bill felt intrigued and stared intently at her, obliging her to look up at him. He saw her remove on her sit a couple of times and then a pair of dark eyes scanning quickly the place found what was bothering them. He felt irritation directed towards him and then, little by little, it changed into a look of amusement. Later, it became a challenge.

Bill swallowed what was left of his liquor and stood up. He asked for two drinks of the same thing once he arrived at the mysterious girl's table and stood there, staring at her partially hidden face.

"Are you waiting for someone?" After he got a negative response, he held out his hand and took a sit next to her, accommodating beside her. The girl had now her head bowed; lower than when Bill had just walked over to her, and she kept it stubbornly low, maybe expecting to have been discovered by some unknown professor from the faculty.

"Hey, do you hear me? Raise your face", but the black hood continued covering this person's face on the other side of the table. Bill insisted two more times until he felt his patience flare up and got enough courage to took forcibly her chin and raise her face. The candlelight on the middle of the dusty table now illuminated the face of a disturbed and a little bit surprised young man, as it did to the non believing eyes of a man who had the other's chin between his fingers.

"Two firewhiskies on the rocks" came the contemptuous voice of the waiter as he extended a hand over the table with a mocking expression. It was at that moment that the other reacted completely and every trace of ingenuity or innocence was erased from his face, letting a disdainful and arrogant mask slip in. "Blaise Zabini" he said as a presentation, taking the hand on his chin between one of his. Bill noted how he shook his hand stronger than usual, how his fingers caressed the insight of his hand when they parted.

"I thought you were a girl when you came in" he said casually, letting his weight go all the way back on the chair, making it squeak under his weight. Blaise let a loose giggle that Bill couldn't help it but classify it into the courtesy section. The boy was now staring at him with his lips tightly sealed, but they curved upwards slightly. He took one of the glasses between his long fingers and caressed it casually, sliding his fingers over the upper part, before sipping from it very slowly and never losing the eye contact.

Bill knew what he was doing. He had seen it before, on countless boys back in the bad neighbourhoods in London, boys who searched for someone to spend the night with since they had nowhere else to go. Maybe this was a student of those, leaving classes and spending nights at random places.

Knowing this, he held out his hand once again and waited expectantly for the other to take it, knowing he would know exactly what was he proposing. It seemed this gesture took the boy unprepared, because he doubted for a second before he took Bill's hand on his and let himself be pulled by the stronger arm of the older wizard.

They both ignored the gazes that weren't completely thrown their way and speed up until they made it to the front of the door of Bill's dorm on the second floor. Once there, the older searched frantically on his pockets for the keys while he kept his companion firmly held by his side. With the squeak of the door when it opened, Blaise's nerves started to work for the first time.

This was nothing like what he had done before. In fact, he had never got into someone's bed so fast. It was an awkward situation. He hadn't even been at that place looking for anything else but a glass of firewhisky. After his last affair, this was the last thing he needed. He didn't need to bed a Weasley, especially the one whose engagement had been published on every social section. Weasley might be poor, but the Delacour family had enough influence and money to do it.

And, nonetheless, here he was now, between the wall and Weasley's body and the floor that was getting farther and farther away from his feet with each one of Weasley's pumps on his thigh. He tried to escape when a wave of panic rose on his throat, but two strong hands kept him in place. He felt his lips being captured on a rough kiss and he finally let himself get carried away by the incredible sensation that adrenaline built up on his body.

After that, everything became a blur. Both became a pale body whining and twisting and moaning and squealing over the mattress, a pair of tangled bodies who couldn't be discerned from the other even though they weren't alike at all. One full of angles and paleness and smoothness and the other full of muscles, curves and skin so hot it seemed to burn. Weasley savoured each one of the slowly rising sounds that abandoned his lover's precious mouth; he adored the taste of the little body writhing beneath him. And, in the middle of that obscene dance, Weasley possessed him.

And Blaise couldn't have been more satisfied.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Summary: Bill's situation and the unexpected encounter**

**Tuesday, January 16th, 2007**

**----------------------------------------------------**


	3. Ace of Spades

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: All the characters from the Harry Potter universe that appear on this story and on the seven books of the series are Rowling's.**_

_**WARNING: slash (homosexual relationships). Can't handle it, press the back button because I don't like flames. Thanks!**_

**NOTE 1: This was written before Half-blood Prince with fanon!Blaise.**

**NOTE 2: I'm a Spanish speaker, so any grammatical/coherency mistake that is pointed out will be gladly received. If you want to be my beta, I'll be glad.**

**Spanish version: http : / / www . fan fiction . net / s / 3333997 / 1 /**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Title**: Harlequin

**Author**: GaBo0

**Pairing**: BillBlaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: An unexpected meeting between two strangers on the most inadequate place. How things develop and one never saw it coming.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Harlequin**

_By GaBo0_

Ace of Spades

A soft knock on his side woke him up. He felt a little bit of confusion when he discovered he wasn't sleeping alone on that dusty old room. In fact, when he turned around he saw a naked body that was sleeping next to him, a head of dark red hair resting on his shoulder and a firm arm surrounding his waist. He tried to put some distance between them but the small movement seemed to upset the young sleeper.

At that moment, he felt that last night was a huge and total mistake. He cursed himself under his breath while he planned several ways to keep it a secret and leave it on the past, buried like a bad drunken hook up. Nevertheless, he couldn't convince himself to get away from the warm body that lay next to him. Bill caressed lightly the young face and smiled when he realize that now the expression it bore was of absolute and utter calmness, completely opposite to the night before. He thought the boy looked better asleep. The thought made him panic.

"What's wrong?" Mumbled Blaise and took him out of his reverie. For a second, he imagined Azkaban and the dreadful dementors, but the disconcerted look on the other's big brown eyes calmed him down and he felt the need of bringing back the peace the younger face had a few minutes ago. He turned around almost completely and grazed his lips gently over Blaise's as he felt arms rounding his neck and pulling him down onto an eager body.

"No, it's already too late for you to be here"

"Late? For what? I'm not supposed to be anywhere else" The insolent glare he got made Blaise disentangle himself from the warm body and sit with a distant air over the mattress, ignoring completely the boy's complaints. Blaise laid on his side, watching him intently from down the mattress, and Bill felt uncomfortable under his intense stare.

"You should be at Hogwarts" He answered a little embarrassed for sounding like a reproaching father after he had shared his bed with him. Actually, according to their age difference, it might have been a quiet normal scenario if they weren't both naked lying on the far-too-little bed.

Blaise smiled and rolled over Bill's body. The redhead pushed him playfully but only gained a more determined student clinging to his torso like a little kid. In the end, he had a naked teenager sitting on his lap and long pale fingers playing with his red tresses and massaging his scalp.

"Your hair's so orange…" said Blaise absently while he curled his hair around his finger and watched delighted how his skin was hidden by the orange fibers. He smiled at Bill and accommodated himself on his new couch.

"Why aren't you at Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts! Haven't you gotten another thing to talk about?" buffed Blaise as any response. Bill laughed at his scowling face and crossed his arms over his chest. Not a very good choice, he realized later, since the boy slipped from his lap and lay completely exposed on the bed next to him, no sheets to give him some privacy. The blush on his neck must have given him away, since the grimace on the younger face change into the mischievous and playful look he had seen the day before.

"What is it, Weasley? Suddenly speechless… don't want to keep talking about Hogwarts, eh?" he murmured resting his upper body on his arms. Bill sent him a threatening look that didn't work quite as intended when Blaise got up from the bed and let himself fall on a chair shamelessly spread over it. From Bill's position, the other's legs weren't together enough to cover up the marks of the night they've spent together.

Now, the younger man was obscenely offering himself to his lustful eyes to be explored as long as Bill wanted to. And that he did. The redhead went through every inch of uncovered skin that was being displayed shamelessly in front of him. For a moment, he felt himself being transported to those luxurious museums in Paris and a painting coming to life and one of those beautifully drawn boys fell on the old rusty chair where now rested the Slytherin. For a moment, he felt himself falling in love with the intense blue stare, the manly but delicate face, the long reddish tresses, and the lithe warm body.

Bill gasped

"What were you doing here last night?"

"So you're not so easy to distract after all…" Blaise complained a little but then got up with the same impious glint on his eyes, completely aware of the eyes that followed his every movement. He took a sit next to the older man and pulled one of the thin blankets over his lower body. So now he wanted to chat without distractions. "My _tutor_ gave me permission to go out… but we had a fight. Not a very interesting story"

The way he said _tutor _was enough for Bill to realize he wasn't talking about his parents and he didn't mind if he knew it. What's more, he thought Blaise looked purposefully to the other side of the room so he could see faint pinkish marks on his neck he was sure weren't his doing.

"Stop it" When Bill didn't budge, Blaise turned to him with a frown. "Stop _looking_ at me"

So now Bill stopped and looked up to the younger eyes. His playful mood was swayed a little when he saw real embarrassment on that gaze and felt a little guilty for openly stare at the other's body. But anyway, he was displaying himself just minutes ago, what was he expecting from him? "You weren't complaining yesterday"

"I couldn't see you _yesterday_"

"You aren't a Gryffindor, are you?"

"My name's Blaise Zabini. I thought you might know I'm a pureblood and a Slytherin" Blaise said a little condescendingly and lifting his chin lightly. Bill couldn't help himself but grin at his childish display of arrogance and said so. "Most like my childish moods…" purred Blaise against his neck.

"Gee… what people you hang with, boy?"

It seemed the Slytherin opted for ignoring his calling him 'boy' and smiled slyly. Being on the bed, _cuddling_, made him something he had never felt with his lovers before. It might be because he had never been in this situation, where he didn't need to worry about being discovered by his mother or the wife, that for the first time he was able to enjoy a nice morning after a night of sex. Besides, Bill's corporal heat was comforting and it made him feel safe and calm somehow.

On his part, after feeling Blaise cuddling against him, Bill had pulled him closer by the shoulders and his fingers unconsciously searched for the dark hair to caress. He felt an arm over his belly and a smaller foot playing with his under the sheets of the creaking bed.

"You needed a stuffed bear"

Blaise nodded. The calm atmosphere wasn't disturbed for some more minutes when he started to slowly doze off again. He could hear Bill murmuring random things on a hushed tone and he realized he was unable to answer with more than monosyllables or nods. The redhead felt the Slytherin quieting down and his breathing becoming more even and deep until the slow rise and fall of his chest made him aware that his companion was finally asleep.

Now Bill had an opportunity to flee. He was sure he'd find some other place to stay for the night, it was even noon yet. For now, the best option was to leave and, embarrassing as it was to sneak out like that, he wasn't ready for a truly conscious Slytherin teenager to wake up and realize what had really happened on that room. To leave was the safest way. For now.

When Blaise woke up, an orange stuffed bear lay cuddled on his arms, looking at him with deep brown eyes and an unspoken message between his soft paws.


	4. Ace of Hearts

**----------------------------------------------------**

_**DISCLAIMER: All the characters from the Harry Potter universe that appear on this story and on the seven books of the series are Rowling's.**_

_**WARNING: slash (homosexual relationships). Can't handle it, press the back button because I don't like flames. Thanks!**_

**NOTE 1: This was written before Half-blood Prince with fanon!Blaise.**

**NOTE 2: I'm a Spanish speaker, so any grammatical/coherency mistake that is pointed out will be gladly received. If you want to be my beta, I'll be glad.**

**Spanish version: http : / / www . fan fiction . net / s / 3333997 / 1 /**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Title**: Harlequin

**Author**: GaBo0

**Pairing**: BillBlaise

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: An unexpected meeting between two strangers on the most inadequate place. How things develop and one never saw it coming.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Harlequin**

_By GaBo0_

Ace of Hearts

The temperature of the air surrounding him was higher ad higher every second. His hands couldn't touch what they wanted to. It was out of reach. It was frustrating, having that ethereal figure dancing in front of his eyes mockingly, looking at him with wanton and languid eyes, calculating the moment when he would reach out for him to jump out of his range and keep his slow and tortuous provocation.

But this time, it was different. This time, those eyes were telling him something. He tried to extend a hand but couldn't. It was worse when he saw the other trying to reach out for him and he, unable to move, couldn't take it. And it was so close. So close he needed to get out of his boundaries to take it. So he fought and pulled against his restraints, but they wouldn't budge. The despair on the other's face was too much to bear; he needed one last effort, one last big pull…

"Bill! God, man, what the hell's wrong with you?!"

Bill sat straight and saw the mess under his desk. He apologized half-heartedly to his partner and went out on a pointless search of a maintenance house elf. It was more an excuse to come out and take some air. Working was impossible if he kept daydreaming like that while he was at the office. The worst thing was, as much as he tried not to, these dreams wouldn't come back at night and he slept without a single glance to the person who haunted him every single day.

Ashamed of himself, he walked by the endless halls of Gringotts. He felt like a schoolboy with a silly crush and irritated since he was already very old to be fantasizing like that. Especially because it had already been two years since the last time they saw each other. At Ron's graduation ceremony. That night, after they set eyes on each other, he couldn't help it but be dragged into an empty bathroom by the grace and sensuality of the young one.

That had been the last time they saw each other. Nonetheless, he kept watching him almost daily while he did his paperwork and his mind drifted off to some place more interesting than the bank accounts he was supposed to be checking. He arrived at Maintenance faster than expected and learned that an elf had already cleaned his office. Luckily, he didn't need to go back because his lunch time would start on three minutes and he could skip them and go directly to eat from here.

He bumped into a couple of people when trying to get out. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to mislead Danielle, a sales associate from the upper floor who didn't waste time on concealing her attraction to him and flirted endlessly. So he needed to endure her company for what was left listening to her constant chit-chat next to him that was threatening to give him a headache. He cursed the woman for not understanding the signs and taking his indifference for mere timidity. He wondered why none of the people who seemed romantically interested on him were his type of person. Not even one of them resembled the one he wanted to have on his bed right now.

He lifted his gaze when he heard she was greeting some other workers and greeted them cordially if a little cold. However, his eyes drifted somewhere else. Specifically, to the customer standing in front of one of the goblins apparently about to head out of the bank. He moved casually and clueless of the eyes that followed his ruffling through his bag from the other side of the corridor. On a blink of an eye, Bill memorized his longer hair and slightly broader shoulders, his pants loosely hanging from his hips and the curve of the sweater just over his_backside_.

It took him a split of second, between ignoring the hand pulling on his shirt and crossing the corridor, to get just behind this person. He leaned a little and whispered his name as a greeting, with his blood pounding fiercely on his throat and a severe twisting on his stomach. When those blue eyes turned and saw him and _smiled_ at him, he breathed.

"Bill"

He _smiled_. Danielle scowled but he didn't pay attention to her. He reached out for the Slytherin and waited nervously for Blaise to accept his hand. He barely realized the girl was going back to her office furious and that this might become a horrible rumour by the morning, but he couldn't seem to care. He needed to touch him and see that he wasn't daydreaming again. Blaise grinned when his hand touched his cheek.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here"

Bill laughed and asked him if he had plans. Obviously, he received a negative answer and they went out together heading for a small bistrot across the street some blocks down the alley. The noise from the crowded street was partially attenuated thanks to the thick glass and the place was illuminated by the midday sun in a way that the place looked more cosy and warm.

"Everything around you is warm" said Blaise when Bill mentioned that and realized he still got him firmly held by his left hand. Fighting a blush he let his hand go and order the menu of the day, something simple that fitted his budget (a couple of sickles and probably one galleon on his pocket).

"I've heard of you and Svidrigalov"

Blaise was decent enough to look uncomfortable and lower his face. He wasn't all that surprised because Bill had heard of the affair, since it was now pretty famous thanks to a sensationalist newspaper who thought it was their moral duty to publish some rather private pictures. It was enough for his old lover to make the front pages. The problems the poor business man went through with his family were nothing compared to his mother's endless reprimands and sermons about avoiding public scandals and taking care of one's reputation.

"It's over now"

Bill nodded, even though he already knew that. He wasn't sure why but hearing it from Blaise's lips was reassuring and more real than anything he might have heard on the press. After the scandal fuelled by some media, the former successful business man was repudiated by his family and had several problems on his job. As far as he'd heard, he almost lost his job. Frankly, he felt some pity for the bastard. Losing everything for a picture must be a hard blow.

Not that he'd like to see Blaise moaning below that old man's body.

"And… is there another one that has started?"

Blaise smiled shyly and cursed his idiocy. Being sitting there with Bill like that, on that place, make him feel more vulnerable than he already was in front of him. As much as he'd wanted, it was impossible to put on his charade with the Gryffindor. He knew he could seduce him and tie him to himself as long as he wanted if he knew what kind of man was he. Problem was he had no idea what to do around him and the idea of a temporary conquest didn't sound so appealing anymore.

Besides, when he came to this conclusion, he also became aware of the fact that Bill wasn't just another silly crush. He didn't fit in with his previous ones (old, rich, powerful or all of them together); he was a whole new experience he was determine to grab and experiment. Specially because that sense of familiarity and _home_ that forced him to hang on to it. He wanted to keep _him_.

That was why he carried _that_ with him the whole time.

"No. And you? Are you with someone?"

"Of course not"

Silence ensued. When Blaise decided to look at Bill, he realized the latter was looking at him with a lovesick grin on his face. His stomach twisted and a sudden wave of panic made him want to stand up and run for the hills as fast as his legs would carry him. Bill must have noticed his way of thinking for he took one of his hands between his own and put on a more serious expression. "I'd really like it if there was someone by my side though"

Blaise took some time putting the words together. He felt as if the whole scene was taken from a cheap romantic movie and he started to feel like the silly naïve teenage girl. He glared at his imprisoned hand before directing a grimace to the freckled face that was dangerously close to his own. He panicked again.

Laughter erupted from his throat. He disentangled his hand and went further into his seat, barricading himself behind his crossed arms and ironical expression.

"Stop talking nonsense or I'll lose my appetite, Weasley. Why, didn't know you were this corny" he told the older and followed the waitress intensely, ignoring the strong frown he was receiving from his companion. The tense silence that followed didn't help to subside his panic and he started to feel that dreadful feeling of guilt and remorse he usually felt while dealing with his own feelings.

"It isn't nonsense, _Zabini_" The way his last name was said send shivers down his spine. Cold ones. "I'm not asking you to marry me, that'll really be nonsense. I just don't want you to disappear on me again. I only want a contact number, an address. Anything"

"If I'm not mistaken, you were the one who disappeared" Blaise glared at Bill. The redhead didn't even flinch under his accusing stare and the Slytherin was finally forced to look away. He felt uncomfortable again and was trying to put on an expressionless face without making any more eye contact with the Weasley. Some minutes passed when the waitress brought the food and they started to eat with the tension buzzing over the table and pulsing on their ears. Blaise could feel Bill's frustration, frustration that built up till it finally poured out of the redhead on the form of an angry fist smashed into the wooden table. The glasses trembled and the water was almost spilled.

"Haven't you thought about me even once in all this time?!"

Blaise was going to answer the obvious response ("Of course not") but he couldn't utter those words when he saw the desperation on the eyes in front of his. Now, it was a desperate man who was talking to his indifferent a calm self from the other side of the table. Blaise pressed his lips together and finished his food under the intense stare of Bill, who didn't touch his food at any point. Bill, upset and furious, pressed his hands into fists and, even if he wanted to launch himself at the Slytherin and beat his beautiful face to a pulp, he just stood up.

"Don't think I'm in love with you, 'cause I'm not" was all Blaise said to the redhead after releasing his arm.

"I know"

Bill came back from the bathroom about five minutes later. The table was empty by now. Next to the now empty plate of the man who was sitting there when they first came in were some coins to pay his share of the bill. Next to them, standing graciously and looking adorable, a little orange stuffed bear had a simple sheet of paper with a message rapidly scribbled over it.

"You'll give him back to me. Seven days from now. Here"

Bill smiled.


End file.
